The Key to Unlock Your Ice Protected Heart
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: Gray and Lucy both hold dark lives/pasts. One day they meet at Magnolia Academy, and they slowly start learning more about each other, will they fall in love along the way? Can Gray save Lucy from her dark life/past? And can Lucy unlock Gray's protected heart? And is Lucy the girl who Gray thought was dead? GrayLu! Please R&R!


**Hello! I am still working on my other story, no matter what people do or say! This is a GrayLu story. Please R &R/fav./follow.! This story takes place in Magnolia High. For those who do not know, P.O.V. means point of view. Enjoy!**

 *****Disclaimer! I** **Don't** **own Fairy Tail!**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

There was a rainstorm going on outside. I sat in my bed staring at the cold, lonely, world. I ran away from home. To escape the wrath of my so-called father. 'Try to sleep try to sleep TRY TO SLEEP!' I told myself as I tossed and turned in my bed. Finally, my thoughts and fear engulfed me in a deep sleep.

_ **Meanwhile...**

 **Gray P.O.V.**

I have weird hunches. Call it a sixth sense. and I felt like something special was going to happen the next day. I looked out my window at the upset world. I wish someone understood me. Understood what I was going through. But most of all, I wish there was someone there that I could cry in front of, and they would tell me everything would be alright. Eventually my despair rocked me to sleep.

 **Back to Lucy's P.O.V.**

A loud buzzing noise that belonged to my least favorite device, went off. I hit the off button with full force, surprised it didn't break the alarm clock. I glanced at my phone. _6:00 AM_ I dragged myself out of bed. What am I forgetting? RIGHT MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AT MAGNOLIA ACADEMY IS TODAY! I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went to my closet, and swung open my closet doors. I chose an aquamarine strapless dress that was plain and stopped an inch above my knee. I put on a pair of black stilletos (A/N: I don't know how to spell that lol XD), and swung my backpack around my shoulder as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a poptart and my earbuds as I ran out the door. I already knew the route to walk to school, so I put in my headphones, and started walking down the cement sidewalk, as I heard my heels click against the ground. I stared at the grey (A/N: No not the Gray pun) cloudy sky.

 **Normal P.O.V:** Little did Lucy know that across the street on the opposite sidewalk, a raven-haired boy was walking down the sidewalk kicking every pebble in his way, and observing Lucy from afar.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I finally got to school. I checked my phone, it had only been 20 minutes of a walk. School does not start till another 30 minutes. I went and explored the campus, as I found the school garden. I sat at the bottom of a sakura tree, and leaned against the tree looking at the sky, as my music played. Finally the bell rang. I made my way to Principle Makarov's office.

 **Principle Makarov's P.O.V**

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. A beautiful blond stood in front of me. She spoke,"I am Lucy Hear-I mean just Lucy. I am the new student." I handed her, her schedule and she said,"Thankyou." I simply nodded. She was about to turn the door knob as she suddenly spun around with eyes of desperation and quickly said,"Please, I'm begging you, do not tell anyone that my last name is Heartfilia." "Okay child, then what will it be?" I asked her. "Hmmm..Lucy..Celestial," she replied. I nodded again, and she turned the doorknob and left.

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

It was first period. History. I was doing my work as I ignored the squeals from the girls. They don't know me. They just like me because of my looks. _No one_ has ever seen my story. The secrets and horrible past I sealed with a layer of ice around my heart. Suddenly a new sweet mellow voice, rang throughout the classroom. "Hi I'm Lucy Celestial, and today is my first day at Magnolia Academy!" the beautiful girl said. She smiled at everyone. I know that smile though. It is a fake smile. A smile used to cover true pain. Only because I have worn a fake smile so many times. I saw a dark past in her eyes. "You can sit next to Gray," instructed to Lucy, snapping me out of my thoughts. I studied Lucy's face as she walked over. She looked so much like her. "Hi are you Gray?" she asked. "Yes," I mumbled. All the boys fawned over her. Suddenly Loke, a playboy who sat behind me said,"Hey babe. Saturday night?" to Lucy. "PLAYBOY PERVERT!" Lucy screamed at him, then she said,"LUCY KICK!" and kicked Loke in the face. I could not help but snicker. She just gave me a weak smile. I did not see Lucy for the rest of the day till Lunch. The cafeteria seemed really crowded, and I prefer not to get trampled on by fangirls, so instead I wandered around the empty halls. I stopped at the music room. I saw Lucy. I hid behind the wall, observing her. She was playing a "Human" by Christina Perri on the piano as her sweet angelic voice rang:

 _I can hold my breath_  
 _I can bite my tongue_  
 _I can stay awake for days_  
 _If that's what you want_  
 _Be your number one_  
 _I can fake a smile_  
 _I can force a laugh_  
 _I can dance and play the part_  
 _If that's what you ask_  
 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I can turn it on_  
 _Be a good machine_  
 _I can hold the weight of worlds_  
 _If that's what you need_  
 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I'm only human_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_  
 _Until I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

As she finished I was shedding a few tears. I _needed_ to know more about this woman. Suddenly I heard faint crying. I peeked inside the music room once more to find Lucy crying. I was about to walk into the music room, as the bell rang. I saw her wipe her tears off her face, as she whispered to herself,"Stay strong. Don't let them see. Conceal it. Lock away that girl. I can't handle anymore pain." Then she got up and walked out of the music room, as I hid in the janitor's closet. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. In that moment, all I wanted to do, was go over and give Lucy a hug, as she cried out her heart on me. Then I would lift her face up to mine and our lips would meet- WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT THE- AM I THINKING! The late bell rang, as I dragged myself to the office to get a tardy pass.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

As the bell rang, I told myself to stay strong. I got up and left the music room. I swear I heard someone there. Maybe I'm delusional. As I started heading towards my next class, (Health, horrible I know.) I couldn't help but think back to the boy I met this morning. He hides such a sad story I can tell. I promise, I will help you get happier Gray, I thought as I finally arrived at my destination. "Ahh.. Are you miss Lucy Celestial, our new student? I am , your health teacher! You may go sit next to Natsu," an older looking lady told me. I scanned the classroom as I saw a pink-haired boy with a silly grin waving at me. I walked over, ignoring the "She's so hot!" and "I want her number!" comments. "Hi, are you Natsu?" I asked. "Yep! And don't mind my hair, it's naturally salmon," the boy with the _pink_ hair said. He continued,"Have you met Gray yet? I did not see him at lunch today." "Yeah! I have! I have history AKA first period with him!" I told Natsu. "Oh ok cool!" Suddenly a loud,"SHHHHHH!" came from . Then we both silently nodded and started on our work. Finally, the school day was over. I stayed at school for an extra five minutes, getting stuff from my locker. As I stepped outside, I realized it was pouring. As I started to get soaked, an umbrella came over my head. I looked up to see Gray. "G-gray?" I said shivering. He silently nodded and took off his jacket and put it on me. He smiled. His smile made me melt inside. It was a true smile. In his soft voice he said,"Come on, I will walk you home." Then he held my hand as I started directing him which way to go. After we made it on my doorstep, a loud crack of lightning shone. "Come inside Gray," I told him. He followed me inside. The rain got worse and worse. Suddenly another crack of thunder came down. I dived under a bundle of blankets, shivering. The sound of thunder sounded like Jude's whip, slamming my skin. Suddenly, Gray walked over and held me in his arms."You-you aren't going to laugh?" I asked, because most people did. "I won't, everyone is scared of something, for their own reasons," he replied. My heart skipped a beat (A/N: Little did she know Gray's heart did too.). Eventually we fell asleep, him holding me tight.

 **THE NEXT MORNING: GRAY'S P.O.V.**

I yawned. Where was I? Oh right.. I spent the night with.. LUCY?! Aww.. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I gently removed her from my arms, then I walked over to her kitchen and started cooking pancakes. She finally stirred, 20 minutes later. "What is that? That smells good," she mumbled. I laughed a little. Eventually, she got up and got dressed in a white tank top, and black skirt, still wearing the silver heels, as her long golden hair cascaded down her back. "Breakfast is ready!" I yelled. "You made pancakes?! Thanks so much Gray!" she yelled as she hugged me. I tried to hide my blush. Luckily, she was too busy wolfing down pancakes to notice. Most girls, would be trying to act proper and polite, but not Lucy. As we finished our pancakes, she washed our dishes and we walked to school together hand in hand. I noticed, but I did not want to let go. We got to school early, so there were no other students yet. We got to our first period, as she reluctantly let go off my hand, she started preparing her stuff for the class. I did too. After the bell rang, and fangirls came rushing in, I only had my mind on one girl. Lucy.


End file.
